Times sure fly
by mephonic
Summary: A short story of how Gary because of Imaginary Gay into Gary and the new love and life that he and Timmy now share together. Please read the top of the page before you read, this is rated M for reason! One shot so I well not make this story long though I may have part two...Maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Times Sure Flys**

 **Short Fop Story By Me**

 **This story is rated M for a Sexual reason, if you do not like homosexual having Sex then please do find another story to read...Though I don't think you can find much in this pairing...Just saying!.**

Gary watches Timmy as he was leaving school and going home. Now your thinking, why is Gary watching Timmy? The true is Timmy lost his fairies. He was of the age where he no longer needing fairies and was being independent. Which didn't bother Gary, no what made him mad was the fact that all of Timmy's wishes were vanishing. That includes him.

The island was gone, the pumpkin was gone, superbike, they were all gone. All but him.

So he made a plan to grab Timmy and use his magic muffin to redo his age back to ten and then he would trap Timmy forever on Unwish Island so he could never grow up. It was fooled proof and luckily for him, Gary's body didn't change; so he couldn't recognize him.

Gary got closer and closer to Timmy and to his surprise, Timmy pretty much looked the same. His high was around 5'5; so he was still pretty short. His hair was way longer than before. His hair stop at the end of his shoulder but his bangs still stayed the same, his tooth was also the same but looked smaller. Even Timmy choice of clothes was the same. Same pink shirt with dark blue jeans and a pink beanie to match, the only shocking thing was that his ears were pierced. Just some golden stars.

Timmy went on home; he lived in his old house but his parents moved out years ago. So he has been told.

Gary watched as Timmy went inside, He was about to attack till a pair of hands grabs him. "Let me go!"

"Hey, kid calm down." Stood in front of him was Chester. He, unlike Timmy, changed. He was taller and more manly looking, his teeth were straight and white and his face was clear. He stood up tall showing off his muscles. He was wearing a baseball outfit with his old jacket around his hips. "Hey, kiddo you live here? Where are your parents?"

Gary huffed. "Why are you here?!"

"Oh, my friend made me new uniforms for my team...Say don't I know you?"

"NO" Gary keep on watching Timmy through the window but Chester draws back. "Yeah, you look like...Hm...What was his name...We meet him over five years ago..."

Gary was about to snap but stop when he formed a plan. "Don't you mean...Gary?"

Chester clapped. "Yeah him!...I Missed that guy...I haven't seen him since we were kids..."

"Yeah nice and stuff but I am his...son...So could you open his door for me? My dad sent me here to talk to Timmy about stuff"

"Okay but tell your old man to call me sometimes okay?" Gary fake smiled and nodded. Chester opens Timmy's door and lets him in. "Wait what time is it?"

"almost five"

"Crap! I have to go! Can you tell Timmy I can come back next week?" Gary grins and nodded. "Thanks! You're a good kid!" Chester closes the door and lifted.

"Finally" Gary went into the living room, kitchen, and every room in the lower half of the house.

Gary went upstair and look in different rooms. The first room was his old parent's room and it turned into an art studio. The walls were covered in paint marks and pictures. Gary was amazed by how good of a painter Timmy was, but push the feeling back and kept on going.

The other room was Timmy's mother old office. It was small but big enough for two people to sleep in; the room was turned into a kids room. The walls were painted with flowers falling from the sky, the beds were covers of pink and green and the toys look new and untouched. Gary thought for a moment; Timmy didn't have kids, to Gary knowledge. He closes the door.

There was one room lifted, Timmy's old bedroom and if he wasn't in their then he is nowhere. He slowly opens the door and took a small peek.

The room walls were now of a reddish color with dark black furniture. The bed was a queen size and had pink stars surrounding the headboard. The covered were also red and black and the pillows were dark pink and red.

Timmy was sitting in the middle of the bed, reading some book. Gary walks closer to him. He pulls out the muffin. one bit, and Timmy was back to ten.

"Gary?" Gary stops and saw Timmy looking at him. "I didn't hear you come in"

"Oh...Um..." He holds the muffin in front of him. "I was just wanted you to eat this muffin! It's so good!"

"Maybe later...Right now I need some loving~"

Gary back up."Y-Your joking!"

Timmy shook his head and got closer to Gary. Gary began to panic, this was not in his plan. He was about to leave till he saw himself in a mirror. The mirror showed Gary but not the Gary he saw before. He was tall and lean, had some muscle but not too big. His hair was darker. His tooth was also smaller. He had pierced ears as well, though they were just silver stars. He was no longer ten, he was an adult.

"What..." He covered his mouth, even his voice was deeper. "How did this happen?!"

"What? I think your voice is nice." Timmy wraps his arms around Gary's hips and began to kiss his neck.

Gary began to purr as Timmy lead him to bed. He stripped his clothes and began to strip Gary's clothes off. "Wait!"

Timmy smiled. "Sh...It's okay~" Timmy took out some lube and began to finger himself. Gary was in awe as he watches Timmy slowly fix himself for him. He began to feel weird, he looked down and saw that his cock was hard. He covered him but Timmy took his hands away. "It's okay..."

Timmy grabs his cock and slowly rub it again his cheek. He bit his lips and slowly took it in. Gary bit his lips too, the inside was so tight that it felted like it was sucking him in. He was about to push Timmy off till Timmy pull and back down.

"Yes!~.." He began to go up and down, his hips were moving on his own and he was hanging onto the headboard.

Gary began to see something, it was Timmy's past. When he was ten, When he went to High School, When he went to school in Hollywood of Art, and When he got the job as a painter in the Art Musume.

Gary flips Timmy over on his knees and held his arms back and began to thrust into. "Oh yes!~"

The more he thrust the more he saw. Pastes that he never saw, his own. In one Gary was sitting alone with Timmy; Crying over something. The two looked at each other and began to kiss.

Gary grabs both of Timmy's legs and began to thrust harder and harder. Timmy's eyes were watering and his skin was covered in sweat. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and were hanging onto Gary's neck to dear life.

The next one was different, It was him but younger. The two were playing together like before but this time he was not Imaginary Gary. But just Gary. He had a family, friends, a life. A life he never had but yet he saw it all.

"Gary I'm cumming!" Gary was on the end time, he held Timmy's legs tight and began to go faster. "YES GARY! OH YES!"

The two ended up cumming together and what Gary saw was amazing. Not the past but Timmy, his voice, his face. It was breathtaking.

Both lay on the bed, out of breath and tried. Timmy's eyes were puffy and red from the crying and his legs were shaking. Cum's were coming out of his legs and onto the bed. "Sorry..."

"No, you're fine...But the covers must be the wash...I'll get the other pair" Timmy was about to get up but was stop when Gary grabbed the covers. "I'll do it"

Timmy smiled. "Thank you" Gary nodded. He put his pants back on and took the covers down to the washing room. As he was walking back with new covers he couldn't help but think about the past, was it his own? Or something else? He stopped when he saw something old. A Fishbowl.

Inside where Cosmo and Wanda, smiling at him. "We waited for you Gary"

"So you knew I would come back...But now I'm just...I don't know what to feel...What was that? Was it real? Am I real?"

Wanda giggled. "You are real Gary...As long as Timmy loves you"

" Yeah! And since you were poofed out we had to make some new changes!" Gary looked down. "So...What about the other?"

"They were reborn...Some turn into people here and some of them are just in different parts of the world...We really can't find them..."

"Yeah Dark Laser is now your dad! He can make a good cookie!" Cosmo licked his lips.

"But...What about me? What am I now?"

Wanda leans closer to the glass. "You can be whoever you like...If you wish to leave Timmy then give him the muffin...But now this! If what happened in there was not true and pure then do it but you'll never have that again!"

"Did what?...Oh you mean cuddle like me and you do?" Both Gary and Wanda blush at Cosmo comment." But she's right...Listen to your heart"

"Gary?" Gary heard his name and rush to the room. Timmy was holding the muffin in his hand. "Is this the muffin you were talking about? Looks more like a cupcake!"

"...Na that's a gross one...You can throw that one away"

"Okay but come back to bed...I want to talk to you about kids!" Timmy threw the muffin out the window and lay back into bed. Gary joins in and the two ended up falling asleep.

Wanda and Cosmo watch Timmy and Gary sleep. Tears shed from Wanda's eyes. "I will miss him..."

"Me too..." Cosmo hugged Wanda close. "Thank you, Cupid for this..."

Cupid smiled. "This was fun! I hope this will put it at ease...Time sure flys by when you're happy!~" The three fairies soon vanish and the two were alone. Forever together by their past, present, and future.

The end!~

 _ **This was fun to do! I hope you like it! Since I told my TimmyxGary fan's that I would make a story I just wanted to write something up and since they waited I wanted to make a Rated M one! If you don't like stories like this then I'm sorry :(...Hope you have a good day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed and Gary and Timmy were now full on adults. The two got married and started to build a life of their own. Timmy worked at the school as a part-time Art teacher, alongside him working as a dance teacher as well. Gary is now a teacher and enjoys his new life; he still has bits of his past behind him but choices to let go.

Chester is now a full on Baseball player for the Chin Knockers. his one of the best pitchers and the best on the team. His dad is also working as a coach for the younger kid and enjoys playing baseball again.

AJ is now working as a scientist at the Museum of Art. He still looks the same and yes is still bland but enjoys his life and has a few kids.

Speaking of kids Timmy and Gary have two twins now. Timmy wanted children and the two couldn't adopt in the state; so the two had a mother to bear their child and the mother was Tootie. She agrees as long as she can see them.

The twin was a boy and a girl; Gary named them Tommy and Tammy. Tommy had dark blue eyes like Gary and had his black hair but look more like Timmy. He even acts like Gary from time to time. Tammy had Timmy's hair and though look more like Tootie acted more like Timmy. Childish and full of dreams.

Timmy also change as well, he had a bit of muscle and grew a few feet but was still smaller than Gary. The two had a happy life.

"And that's how we know your dad's..."Cosmo smiled as the children were in awed.

"WOW! That's so cool!"

"Yeah but...Why did you start singing when dad walk into paps r-"

"MY TEETH AND MEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The children covered their ears. Wanda hit the back of his head. "Stop Comso!..Timmy is asleep!"

"Oh...Right..." Cosmo and Wanda looked at Timmy; who was asleep on the couch in the living room. The two smiled and rubbed his hair back. "He sure has come far..."

"Yeah...Who would have thought we would be his kid's godparents thought?"

"Yeah but he's a better father then his own..."

"You may want to leave" Both Cosmo and Wanda jump. The children laugh as their father was holding take out food. "We don't want Timmy to know his own kids have fairy godparents!"

The kids shh their dad but stop when he handed them the food. "Thanks, daddy!"

The children went into the kitchen alongside Cosmo and Wanda to eat. Gary sat on the couch and began to wake up Timmy. "Wake up...I got chines~"

"Hm?" Timmy woke up and rubbed his eyes. He turns to Gary and smiled." Hey Gary~...Did you hear something?"

"Na just you~" Gary kissed him short but sweet. Timmy lean close to him. "Hey...Do you remember why we were crying on that day?...I remember how I felt...Like I lost something..."

" Yeah...But you found it when you saw my eyes~"

"Aw, corny~" The two lean and kissed each other again, this time long and hard. The children watch as they kept kissing. "I hear children~"

"And I hear chicken being eating~" The two race into the kitchen and enjoy their meals together. As a family.

 _ **The end**_

 _ **Some I just wanted to tell you guys this but I have A tumbler account! It's not much and I really just have bits of stuff on their but I wanted to ask if I should post my stories there? I know am not the best writing in the world but I want to show off my work some more...I Don't know...Please tell me what you think and also I have Wattpad account as well! So I may post stuff there...Please let me now what you think because I really like to write in different places!...I hope you enjoy the story! and If you want to know about my account then note me! Bye~**_


End file.
